1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to the field of holography, and more specifically, to real time animated holographic stereograms.
2. Prior Art
Holograms and holographic stereograms are well known in the prior art. By way of example, one prior art system utilizes a plurality of overlaid and independent holograms any one of which may be illuminated by a light source associated therewith so as to be viewable by an observer. Thus by selecting a different light source an entirely different image may be presented to the viewer. In other systems, holographic stereograms present different holographic images to each eye of an observer. Such systems typically utilize a relatively large number of images to attempt to obtain a true three dimensional effect as the observer moves with respect to the hologram, and in general, are relatively complicated systems. The purpose of the present invention is to provide an animated holographic stereogram display which is relatively simple, which may present holographic stereograms in real time and which, in certain applications, may present continuous animation such as the animation of a face synchronized with a voice track.